


And Pucci Makes Three

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Self Harm, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio has affection for more than one, and Vanilla Ice takes this fact very hard. A Dio\Vanilla story though with discussions relevant to Dio\Pucci and Dio\Vanilla\Pucci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Pucci Makes Three

Of all times, my lord decided to have this discussion in the midst of fellatio.

"Vanilla, do you think you could ever love another?"

I looked up, dumbstruck, at Lord Dio who sat high in his seat, nude and relaxed. His pink kissable lips were parted ever so slightly, and he gasped as I sucked on him, flashes of his fangs peeking out.

I had to have looked so inelegant, the tip of his length pulsing in my mouth still. I sat motionless, letting it twitch as I pondered, his foreskin settled in a deep, fleshy fold against the back of my front teeth, his pre oozing into my mouth.

He chuckled. “Did I catch you off guard, Vanilla?"

I pulled back, a line tying my mouth to his prick. Swallowing, I then answered with no hesitation. “My heart beats only for Lord Dio."

"I see," he said, and he glanced off, a droll look on his face. “You’re quite admirable in your devotion to me, Dio. But… I simply wonder."

My muscles clenched. “Is it about the Father?" I could hear the venom in my words as I spat them out. A knot welled up in the back of my throat.

"Where did you hear about Pucci?" Lord Dio spoke not in anger, but a stern curiosity as he glanced down to me. One of his hands touched the side of his prick and he guided it to my cheek, and I gave it a nuzzle, despite the unpleasant conversation.

"Forgive my tone but I’m not simple, Lord Dio." I gave the tip of his cock a lick, tasting the salty prerelease, and then I glanced up to his eyes. “I hear things. I know things." My hand wrapping around his cock, I gave it a tight squeeze as I began to stroke it. “I being your favourite is not simply a decoration I wear. I know you well. I make it my personal goal to learn all about you, while staying in my boundaries."

Amoung his groans of pleasure, an amused chuckle rang out. “Is that so, Vanilla?"

"It is," I said, not faltering.

One hand came down, and his clawed fingers stroked through my hair. “Oh, Vanilla, my precious Vanilla. Now, I, Dio, have a theoretical situation for you." His other hand took the wrist of my free one, and guided it down between his legs, curling my fingers around his pale scrotum.

I squeezed it tight. It was hot, and sheened in sweat.

"What’s that, Lord?" I asked, and then I licked at his prickhead, swirling my tongue about it. Despite conversation, I’d not give up on my performance.

"There’s something special about love, Vanilla. See, it’s not finite." His fingers brushed back my bangs, and he pet me in long strokes, giving a lick of his lips and a pop of his hips. “Should I love you with all my heart, you’d think that’d be the end of it, but no- I can love another with the same level of intensity."

"Do you?"

Dio grinned, and he pulsed in my hand. My jealousy aroused him. “Do I… what?"

"Love him? The same as you do me?" I stared him in the eye, and my hand gripped tighter about his prick, my nails raking in. They made bright red lines over his shaft as I jerked, and though he gritted his teeth, Dio didn’t stop me.

I never was good at sharing.

"Vanilla, you know that I have others," he said, tutting as he stroked a finger over my cheek. “You clean up the bodies."

That was too much. I stood up, releasing him, and stared down, jaw locked tight, teeth gritted together. “Those are just things! They are hardly people, Lord Dio! They’re food, food and entertainment for your disposal!" One hand went to my chest, and the other flung out as I yelled. I seemed to grow louder, more hoarse, with every word. “I’m special! I’m yours! And Lord Dio is so without flaw that if he picked me, I must be without flaw as well, and then… Then I hear of this other man, this other being that- that…!"

Dio interrupted, cool, collected as always. “Do you think that he being special makes you less so…?"

"I hate him!" I clenched my fists, my whole body shaking as ire consumed me. God knows I could never, and would never, lay a finger upon Lord Dio, but something needed to be hit.

I turned and punched the wall instead, then two, three, four times.

My knuckles turned black and blue, split open, bloody.

"Your level of passion is admirable, Vanilla." Lord Dio said, and he stood, erection bobbing as he rose to his feet. I glanced back, huffing through my nose, biting the insides of my cheeks. One of his hands brushed my cheek, and I turned away. His other hand took mine, thumb running over my broken skin. My knuckles were burning. “But, what if I told you it pleases me to share you with someone? What if it arouses me to see you being pleasured by another man?”

I flinched.

“Lord Dio’s desires are my desires,” I replied, and Dio leaned into me, soothing against my ear. He pressed my hair back and cooed into it, nipping once at the earlobe. “So, if you requested it, I would.”

“We could pin him between us, Vanilla, with you at his cock and I, Dio, at his mouth.” He mouthed down my neck and I groaned at the sensation, while he groaned at the thought. “Wouldn’t you enjoy it? You’ve never had another man, right?”

“No, Lord, you were the first and only I’ve shared myself with.” I took a moment to pause, considering his suggestion. “Why is it that he gets to be the one to touch you?”

Dio laughed and pulled away, brushing back my hair. “Oh, so you want to be in the middle?”

I scowled. “I didn’t say that, Lord.”

“Oh, well then.” Dio then turned, his prick bobbing as he went back to his seat, sitting down once more. “But… Vanilla Ice, suppose I could convince him to do this, would you, for me?”

“If it is truly for you, Lord,” I said, finally agreeing. I stepped back, and wrapped my hand about his cock, blood still dripping from my knuckles. “Then I suppose.”

My mouth took up the head, and I sucked on it, cheeks drawing in, and I tugged the shaft with my hand. He buried his fingers into my hair, and looked down at me with that devious look in his eye that I’ve so come to love, his lips drawn back to show his glistening fangs.

“Mmn, Vanilla, I’ll work on him, then,” he said, with a low purr, scraping his nails against my scalp. “And, who knows?

“Perhaps we can all come to love, us three.”


End file.
